Ultimate Challenge
by Asherah Isa
Summary: Modern world. 50 fighters from all over the world and only one wins. It's a fight for being the ultimate fighter. The competition is ought to get interesting when there is a brewing romance, budding friendship, strategies, survival instincts and mysterious disappearances. This may not be a fight to death but this is a fight nonetheless. Inspired by DOA movie. A Romitri story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know it. You know it. Hell, everyone knows that I don't own VA or DOA.**

* * *

_**Summary: Modern world. 50 fighters from all over the world and only one wins. It's a fight for being the ultimate fighter. The competition is ought to get interesting when there is a brewing romance, budding friendship, strategies, survival instincts and mysterious disappearances. This may not be a fight to death but this is a fight nonetheless. **_

_**Inspired by DOA movie and characters are slightly ooc.**_

* * *

**Authors Note: I just had this idea when I was watching the movie DOA: Dead or Alive the other day. So, I was like why not try it! Warnings: the characters are OOC. I have changed a lot of things though. So, expect few surprises. And finally, sorry for all the typos, since I have written this all with my mobile, so I m sure you can imagine the terror (#mock horror and winks). This was first supposed to be a Hunger Games fanfic but the i changed my mind and made it VA.**

**Hope you guys like it! Some support would be great. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Lissa's POV

Survival is an instinct. Every human does everything possible to survive. Some people kill, some people sell themselves and I, well, I just follow my Uncle's orders. My Uncle, Victor Dashkov is a biggest dealer in the underworld. There are many things that he has done, but showing kindness is not one of them. He never showed any form kindness to his own daughter or neice, in my case, forget about showing them to strangers.

As I said, my Uncle is the biggest dealer, selling all kinds of drugs and well everything illegal. But his biggest achievement is the "ULTIMATE _ X".

Ultimate is a fighting competition among the best fighters from all over the world. My Uncle is the founder of this great competition. There is only one winner in it though, that gets the title of ultimate championship fighter and a price of $100 millions. But the winner is never-

"Knock knock", the knocking on my door brings me out of my thoughts. I open my door to see one of the guards, Ron, I guess is his name, standing in front of me. I raise my eyebrow at him in question.

"Sir expects you to see in his office", he says in a very neutral voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Did he mention anything else?" I asked wondering what he needed from me now.

"No, ma'am. Just asked to bring you to him".

"Okay, let's go", I say closing and locking the door of my room behind me. I follow the guard through the long hallways and finally we reach the destination. Sir Victor Dashkov's office. At least 4 guards are stationed at his door. As if anyone comes in here, I mentally roll my eyes. A guard escorts me in while the other guy, Ron stands in his place. As soon as I enter the office, an overwhelming smell of medicines, blood and something else finds it place through my nose. I resist the urge to vomit, after all these years, I never got used to this smell.

"Uncle", I say in acknowledgment to his presence.

"Ah, my neice finally. You had me waiting for a long time"

"For what, Uncle?"

"I knew you would forget. Didn't I remind you last night of today's event", he said. I racked my brain for the answers but I came up with nothing.

"We are watching the videos of the fighters", he said after noticing my confusion. He had this evil glint in his eyes and I shuddered involuntarily at his gaze.

"Yes, Uncle", I manage to say. He looks at the guard beside me and asks him, "is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir", he says without missing a beat.

"Great. I would like to see them now"

"Yes sir", the guard says and escorts us at the other end of the hallway and into the control room which is highly secured. Any unauthorised person couldn't even place a finger in. As soon as we enter, everyone inside the room stands up.

"How many did you find?" my Uncle asks a man in the centre in a black suit. Spiridon , he is the head in the control room, managing and controlling everyone and my Uncle controls him.

"Fifty, sir", he replies.

"Only fifty? From all over the world, you can only find fifty fighters?" my Uncle asks.

"No... Yes, sir. I found many fighters but only 50 are worth it, sir"

"Did you send the invite?"

"No sir"

"Are they ready?"

"Yes sir. At your command, sir"

"Good, very good. Show me their current footage then", he commands. The computer comes to life at his command.

A pale faces comes up. A girl with red hair tied in a pony tail and dressed in black, is running from someone. Apparently, some drug dealers. She somehow manages to out run the two boys but ends up in a dark alley. A guy comes out from the end of the alley while she catches her breath. But the girl doesn't seem to notice him though. He comes behind her slowly and is about to grab her when she turns around and punches him in the stomach. He backs away and before she can run, the guys from the earlier catch up with her. All the three guys surround her, circling her. The boy, number 1, with blond hair is looking at her lustfully, eyeing her. The boy, number 2, with black hair looks at her smirking and the boy, number 3 is glaring at her for maybe punching her.

"Can't run anymore, sweetheart?" the boy, number 2 asks her. Ohoh! She can't escape now and probably my Uncle is about to make me see the girl getting raped or worse. Suddenly I hear a laugh and look at the screen to see the girl smirking and laughing. The guys' surrounding her looks as confused as I am.

"So, now can we get down to business, huh? I need to be home soon", she says.

"We will see. Who goes home, sweetheart", 2 says.

Then the boy, number 2 jumps on her from behind. She moves out of the way at the nick of time and punches him hard at the side of his head. The boy falls from the impact and looses conscious. The other two come at her together. She kicks the guy, number 1 at the back of his knee making him fall to the ground. She then punches the third guy, number 3 but he blocks as if expecting it. He catches her fist and turns it round breaking it probably. But she doesn't seem to be in pain. She brings her other hand and pulls at his hair, so he lets go of her hand. She is about to hit him again, when the guy 1 grabs her from behind. She struggles to get free, though it doesn't work. The guy 3 removes something shiny from his pocket, and I realize its knife. The girl's eyes widen seeing the knife.

"Now, not so brave, are we?" the guy 3 taunts tracing her face with the tip of the knife. She doesn't say anything, just gives him a smirks at him. For a minute, I thought she lost it. But the she kicks him hard where the sun doesn't shine. The guy 3 doubles over pain and falls to the ground. The guy 1 seems to have loosened the grip on her because she easily gets out and punches him in the throat. Soon, he follows his friends and falls to the ground. The girl looks around at the three of them and seems to be pleased with her. She then climbs the bins and then the wall at the end and turns back to look at them. The videos pauses at that moment and at the side of her image is her profile information.

NAME: Jill Mastrano

AGE: 20

GENDER: Female

Spiridon looks at my Uncle and seems to be asking a question. My Uncle nods at him and say, "send it".

The video plays again. This time, the girl, Jill is running through roofs and suddenly a shiny thing falls in front of her. A metal shaped in the form of X, is the invite. The girl is invited for the ULTIMATE _X competition.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Author's note: this is Romitri fanfic guys and it is just starting. Did you guys like it? Next time we will meet Eddie, Rose and maybe a certain hot Russian God.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its my birthday on 16th. So a advance treat for you guys!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta for editing. I love her. Check out her new story guys. Her pen name is THEDIVAISHERE13**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot twists.**

11.30, Frostbite Club, Montana.

It was one of the windy nights in Montana. Streets were empty other than some occasional cars or persons passing by. The lights of the new club, down the road shines brightly like an odd star in a dark night. The place was creepy with dim lights inside, unlike the bright exterior and icy blue counters and tables giving the frozen appearance. The club was busy though it was new in the town. It was packed, bodies were pressed together everywhere. In the corner of the bar, a gang of boys sat together in the sofa eyeing the girls on the dance floor. Their lustful gazes tracking their every movement and undressing them in their minds. They didn't even made any efforts to hide the fact. All they wanted to do is take any girl, out of them and have their wicked way with her. Despite watching several girls on the dance floor, one girl in particular caught their attention.

The girl had just entered the club. She looked sweet and innocent but had a dark air to her. She was beautiful with dark brown, almost black layered hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. It looked soft as silk and they imagined how they would like to pull her hair while do things with her hourglass figure of a body. Her skin was smooth and tanned; it was a natural tan unlike lots of girls present in the club. In all, she had a desert princess look. She wore a pair of ripped jeans with 5 inch ankle length boots and a cropped top showing off her toned belly.

She didn't why she was here. Yes, she wanted answers but it's been a week and there wasn't any further clue to what to do. Mason didn't know she was here. Hell, if he knew, she would be locked in her own house by now. She stepped into the club. A nice drink would help her calm her nerves.

She stood in the entrance watching the club packed with people. Her eyes landed on the boys in the corner eyeing her with hungry eyes. She gave them her man eating smile and made her way to the bar. A nice drink and maybe a nice fight would make her night. She wanted the boys to make their move; she would enjoy a nice fight any day. It would also help to release some tension. Hitting the bags in the gym isn't as good as an actual fight. Like her father, she enjoyed the adrenaline rush of fighting and doing reckless things. They had a lot in common and she missed him.

Ordering a drink of herself, she kept an eye on the guys. She saw one of them approach her but she pretended not to notice and sipped her drink.

"Hey, beautiful. Are you new here? Haven't seen you around", he said. The guy was tall around 6'1" with dark blond hair and muddy green eyes. He was quite a looker if he just wasn't eyeing her like a piece of meat, she thought.

"Yes, I came here for work", she replied giving him a small innocent smile. Her outfit was one of a badass girl. But she looked like an innocent girl, he thought.

"Work in the CLUB?"

"OH! No, no. I m done with the work and leaving tomorrow. So, I wondered a little fun tonight would be great!"

"Oh, so you want to have fun. C'mon I can help you with that. Dance with me?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Sure" she said putting her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor.

"My name is Eric, by the way"

"Marie"

They danced for a while, the usual bump and grind. As the music sped up and slowed down so did her hips. She surprised him; this seemingly innocent girl was a vixen on the dance floor. They were having a great time, till Eric's demeanour changed. He suddenly pulled her close.

"Hey, you want to go some place quieter, more private?" he whispered in what he thought was the most charm filled and sultry voice in existence.

"Sure..." Marie nearly stuttered whether it was from fear or disgust we will never know. They walked out of the overcrowded club together. He led her to his car; they hoped in and drove away. This entire situation has an eerie vibe about it. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

Eric drove her to a cliff surrounded by a forest. A very secluded area and perfect for his dirty job, she thought. She didn't miss the truck that was following them. She mentally grinned. Men are so stupid, but then again she, a serious badass. Never the less if they try something... they won't be walking away. When she thought about enjoying a good fight tonight, she didn't know it would indeed come true. She did a mental happy dance for this but on exterior she showed a frightened look. A little acting is always fun.

"C'mon sweetie", he said. She hesitantly opened her door and walked out into his arms.

His friends were waiting outside leaning on the car. She hesitantly walked beside him. She was glad that the area was wide enough to fight, unlike dark alleys in the action. She didn't like fighting in alleys. Main reason being that she wouldn't be cornered by them.

"Don't be afraid, baby girl. They are just my friends. They're here to show you good time, like you wanted." He says soothingly.

"Good time?" she somehow managed to stutter. The men grinned and surrounded her. She assessed them carefully, still maintaining the frightened exterior.

"Of course, beautiful. We would try to not hurt you." a guy to her left said. It was dark but she could see his features because of both the cars headlights, those assholes left on. He had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Eric stood behind her, a guy stood in front of her with light blond hair but she couldn't see his eyes. The guy to the right was most innocent looking one with black hair.

She straightened after hearing those words. She had enough of this game.

"How about a little game first?" she asked smirking at them.

"Ah! she wants to play. I like her", the guy in the front said excitedly. Little did he know her games would land him in the hospital at best.

"What game you want to play?" Eric asked from behind her. He was getting a little cocky; he walked up and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him and gave him a shy, sweet smile.

"A fight..." she said coolly. Someone snorted but she ignored and continued," a knockout game. If I manage to knock you guys out, then I leave if you managed to knock me out, then-"

"We can have our way with you." the guy to her right said. So much for thinking he looked innocent, she thought.

"We don't fight girls." said the blonde that I couldn't completely identify.

"But you don't mind bringing them to secluded area and-"she began.

"Alright! We will fight. If you are willing, then it won't be a rape", Eric said nodding towards the guy to her right, 'The innocent one'. All the while tightening his arms around her waist. But then he let go and backed away.

"Jay, you go first" he says.

Jay as he was called went at her all brawn. Meaning he didn't think his attack through. He thought because she was small she had no strength. He ran at her with his fist drawn... dumbass move. She used his stance and weight against him. With one flip of his body and with the impact of that flip he was out cold.

"Who wants next?" she taunted.

They all attacked at once. I guess they really can't get any, because most would run off in search of easier prey she thought snidely. She was surrounded but none of them knew what to do, luckily she did. Eric was now on her right; she karate chopped him right in the throat he fell to his knees holding his throat. With a round house kick, while defending herself from the others, she finished him. The one with hazel eyes took her pause in attack (the round house kick) as his opening. Once her kick was complete and her leg was beginning to digress he caught it and used her momentum against her. He slammed her against the ground. He was good; maybe even the best out of them all. But not good enough, no one ever is. The blonde thought she was secured and got cocky in the literal sense; he dropped his pants, and got down on his knees and tried to force his cock into her mouth. The one with hazel eyes straddled her waist, and she used all of her core strength to lift her lower body and buck him off. She got up off the ground, did a back flip, kicked one of her legs out and knocked him clean out. The blonde now had his arms around her neck he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She broke out of his hold easily and he staggered a bit. Wow the most uncoordinated and intoxicated put up the most fight. Since his pants were still down she dealt with him easily. She grabbed his belt and smacked him with it, then wrapped it around his neck.

"You bitch!" he said as he ran out of oxygen.

"I'm going to kill..." then he was out.

She left the guys there and ran off to the forest. Climbing trees and jumping from one to other. Suddenly, a metal shaped X landed by her feet when she was about to jump. She held it and she grinned at the words.

"YOU ARE INVITED"

Lissa saw another invite sent. This time to the dark haired girl. The screen showed her name with her various photos in action.

NAME: Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur

AGE: 21

GENDER: Female

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it!**

**Review?**


End file.
